finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tanya AZian/My Desi version of FD Disaster
The premonition disaster Uttarakhand floods Premonition Deaths :- Neha - Drowned when the waves wash her off Amit - Obliriated by a wooden log Mayera - Bisected by a metal sheet Vishal - Decapitated by a barbed fence Alvira - Body crushed by a rock Raghav - Crushed by a building falling on him Aditi - Crushed by a van Nikhil - Burnt by a hot tar Samar - Impaled in the abdomen by 2 metal pipes Only survivor rescued :- Nikita Signs/Clues *Samar had a tatoo on his right arm which was the number 180 and was written in a fiery handwriting,it also referenced the Flight 180 explosion. *5 mins before the floods , 'Jeena Yahaan Marna Yaahan' from Mera Naam Joker was heard. *Nikita wore a bracelet that has 'Browning' written on it ,referencing Alex Browning . *In Samar's room, a gust of wind had blown on a glass of water and it dropped on Dehradun tourist guide,foreshadowing the floods. *The bus in which the survivors are sitting in is the same one from Final Destination that killed Terry Chaney . *Before Samar reaches Dehradun,he sees a sign written 'Have A Safe Journey'. *A man sells 'Evil Eye protection' accesories *Samar sees a man wearing a jacket that has 180 written on it *A mouse is seen inside the puddle swimming. *Samar sees a sign board which says 'Dehradun next 180 miles'. *Samar hears a accesories seller shouting 'Bangles Rs.180 ke hai..aaye aaye' Survivors :- 1. Ali Zafar as Samar (Alive) 2.Yami Gautam as Nikita (Alive) 3.Kalki Koechlin as Aditi (Deceased) 4.Divyendu Sharma as Raghav (Deceased) 5.Harshita Gaur as Alvira (Alive) 6.Maya Ali as Mayera (Deaceased) 7.Sushant Singh Rajput as Vishal (Deceased) 8.Param Singh as Amit (Deceased) 9.Rajkummar Rao as Nikhil (Deceased) 10.Tapsee Pannu as Neha (Deceased) Deaths :- 1.Neha - Spine bent in a stairway accident 2.Amit - Perforated with a screw driver 3.Mayera - Impaled in the stomach with a light pole 4.Vishal - Crushed by a glass window 5.Raghav - Disemboweled by a vaccum pump 6.Aditi - Asphixitated with a rope 7.Nikhil - Impaled with two swords Survivors who are alive 1. Samar :- Had a near death expirience when he was shot twice in the stomach by Nikhil ...who was paranoid and vengeful after his girlfriend Neha's death...he later survived and beated death because of the "New Life" (when his sister Alvira had a baby with her late boyfriend Raghav).. 2.Nikita :- She wasn't supposed to die in the floods. 3.Alvira :- She gave birth to Raghav's child...which made her and her brother Samar beat death. The song of death Jeena Yaahan Marna Yaahan from Mera Naam Joker Soundtrack *"Mast Magan " from 2 States (Heard in the radio when Samar is getting ready for work) *"Madari " from Coke Studio @ MTV Season 2 (used as a song playing in Hard Rock Cafe) *"Chandelier " by Sia (Used as a song playing in Vero Moda store in which Mayera is shopping in.) *"Pathaka Guddi " from Highway (A boy in St.Andrews College is singing this song when Alvira enters the college.) *"Beating Heart " by Ellie Goulding (When Samar is jogging around Colaba Causeway) *"Pyar hume Kis Mod " from Saate Pe Saata (The boys are singing this song while reaching Dehradun) *"Thehree Si Zindagi " from London Paris New York (Heard when Samar and Nikita are discussing about death's design in Candies cafe,Bandra ) *"Habits (Stay High) " by Tove Lo (Played at Le Cafe Miro 81 where Samar,Nikita,Alvira and Mira are sitting at in the end.) Connections with FD deaths Samar Rathore :- Witnessed deaths of Nick O'Bannon , Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham when he was having coffee with his friends in Death By Caffiene during his holiday tour in McKinley,Pennsylvania.It even made him avoid his orignal death where he was supposed to be killed in a bank shootout where few people were shot dead by robbers. Nikita Kataria :- Replaced Sam Lawton for the appretenship programme in Paris 5 years after his death in Flight 180 ,which made her avoid her orignal death where she was supposed to be molested and beaten up to death by a mugger 3 days later,in which her roommate was murdered. Alvira Rathore :- Saw the news report on NDTV 24x7 about the deaths of Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Harpelin when she was 13.Making her avoid her orignal death where she was supposed to die in a school bus accident when it fell inside a lake,drowning all the students to death. Aditi Sethna :- At the age of 14 when she was in New York for summer vacations, she and her dad witnessed Nathan Sears 's death when he was crushed by the Flight 180 landing gear. Both of them disgusted,they rushed back to the hotel.It made her avoid her orignal death where she was supposed to be incinerated to death in a mall fire. Raghav Anand :- He witnessed Olivia Castle falling from the LASIK room to the car and got disgusted when he saw her dead body without her right eye.It made him avoid his orignal death where he was supposed to die in a amusement park collapse that day. Nikhil Sharma:- He was in Train 053 , the same train which ran over Wendy Christensen , which made him avoid his orginal death in a car collision. Category:Blog posts